


The lion's heart

by Zeruby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Sometimes you may find your One True Love from very... exceptional place.Dwalin, while living very simple life in Blue Mountains, learns that not everything appears as what you think it to be. A simple attraction, a sparkle in your heart, may turn into a love of a lifetime.





	The lion's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, if there is a town of men near Blue Mountain's in Tolkien's world. But in this fic there will be a small town near the dwarves town.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut, soo please be gentle with me. :>

It was little over noon, but Dwalin felt irritated and frustrated. Hammering the metal into a sword didn't ease his mind, in fact it just made him feel worse. Over the morning hours Dwalin's mood had started to affect the few other dwarves working in the smith's workshop and finally Thorin, one of the workers and close friend to the bald dwarf, suggested that Dwalin should leave home for now. Dwalin complied, finished his work for the day and left.

Dwalin sighs heavily as he sets his foot out of the door. It was winter in the darkest time of the year. Snow had started to fall from the sky, yet again. There was no dwarf or human in Blue Mountain's who didn't wish that it would stop already. It had started to snow in early October and the snow had been falling almost every other day. The drifts of snow were at the highest almost as tall as a dwarf. Dwalin took few steps on the snowy street, the snow going over his ankles and he cursed. No one still hadn't cleaned the streets from the cursed snow.

Although, Dwalin didn't go home. Not right away. There was one specific place, where he could set his mind off and maybe even get his mood better. After walking in the snow almost half an hour, Dwalin saw it.

A big house with two storied stood alone right next to the road, between the towns of men and dwarves. Almost everyone knew it was there, yet no one said a word if they saw someone walk in there, well expect about the few specific person and those who were already married.

A brothel.

Everyone had their reason, why they stepped in there. Some seeked for work, some company from just-want-to-talk for just-want-to-fuck. There were even those who looked for a wife from there, or a woman who could deliver children to them. For Dwalin, it was always just-gonna-fuck-lady-real'-hard-'nd-fast. And it always depended of a lady, how long he stayed there, for sometimes he might wear out their stamina before his own. And he didn't care, if the lady was from race of men or a dwarrowdam, they all knew how to do their job.

When Dwalin opens the door, he wished that he might stay there even few hours. He could of course take two ladies for make up the time, that would be new to him, but having just one lady at a time was what he wanted and seeked. Dwalin took of his snow covered coat, noting that there was no other client's in the small lobby, and marched then over to a middle-aged woman behind a counter and cleared his throat. Rawan, who was nearly in her fifties, looked up and smiled to Dwalin. She was determined and gutsy, yet kind woman. Rawan had brown hair that she always kept on a bun, and strict green eyes.

"Hey there, Dwalin. Haven't seen you in while" Rawan says and smirks, few smile wrinkle appearing on her cheeks. Dwalin smirks, feeling already a little ease.

"Aye, it's been a few months. Been busy with work" he answers. Rawan was pretty much proper to all the customer, but she got nicer to those she liked and who she got to know better. Not everyone who came in this house cared about Rawan, she was just an owner of this brothel. Rawan and Dwalin were good friends, and Dwalin had once almost gotten between her legs. Almost.

"Hopefully T doesn't try to kill you all with work" Rawan laughs and Dwalin joins, shaking his head. They had shortened Thorin's name for T, since it sometimes took unwanted attention from the other client's.

"Nah, there might be more work, but it'll take more than that to kill us" Dwalin chuckles and Rawan lets out yet again a hearty laugh.

"But I'm not not here just for chit chat, even if I'd loved to talk with ya. Is Sunna available?" Dwalin gets a little more serious, as does Rawan.

"Actually, Sunna is not doing the work anymore. Some guy got her pregnant and she decided to change the work" Rawan says, looking rather apologetic. It wasn't any big new or surprise that sometimes women in brothel got pregnant. Sometimes they left to find other work, like Sunna had, or they left with someone if men were looking for a wife or someone to bear a child to them. It wasn't any surprise neither that sometimes they stayed in brothel and worked there until they gave birth, some even stayed after that.

"Oh..." Dwalin could only manage to say. He knew that one day this beautiful red haired, grey eyed woman would leave, but he hadn't thought it might be because she'd get pregnant. Sunna had been one of his favorites in here, and some sort of weird friendship had grown between them. Dwalin kind of felt sad that she had left, and hadn't come to say goodbye to him. Maybe he could have helped her to get a new start.

"Sunna is working in here as a new cleaner, if you still wanna say hi to 'er" Rawan adds with a little, sympathetic smile. She knew they were friends, and she wished them to continue as ones even if Sunna didn't work as a whore. A relief took place in Dwalin's mind. She had changed the work, but hadn't left. Dwalin nods and gives a little smile to her.

"Alright, but maybe later. Gotta take care of something else first" Dwalin says, other side of his mouth rising. Rawan nods, getting an idea.

"Alright then, we don't want to over work our new mother, now don't we? Then, for the business... We just got a new girl, who just started today. She hasn't had any customer yet, so would you like to be her first one? Her name is Daraette, she is 19 years old, she come's from family of merchant's" Rawan tells, looking at Dwalin with waiting eyes and a small smile on her lips. Dwalin saw it on her that she had suggested this girl with a reason, yet he didn't saw any bad in her suggestion. He actually got even interested about this new girl, considering the fact how young she was. Well...

"Why not. The girl might get a ride of 'er life" Dwalin says and shrugs. Rawan gives Dwalin a victorious smile and leads him to the right room on the first floor.

* * *

Young woman sat on the bed and sighed. This was her first day at her new job in brothel and being bored wasn't the things she thought she could be. She threw her dark brown, nearly black hair over her shoulder and turned to look out of the window. It was snowing, again.

"Rawan did say there might not be many customers in daytime, but still..." this woman, Daraette, murmured and leaned her elbows to her knees. She was waiting for her first customer in her room, who would mark her as whore, and she was starting to be more and more nervous. Nervous of being a whore, nervous of how her first time would go, if she could please her customer, what kid of person he would be, how it would be like being with many men in one day, and... Well, she was nervous about pretty much everything.

A knock on the door startled her. Daraette lays down on the bed, leaning on her hands between her body and the bed, trying to look as sexy as possible in her black lacy dress, which had deep v-neck showing her neck, chest and some of her breasts, spaghetti straps and the hem stayed about 10 centimeters under her butt. The lace was little thicker around her breasts, not revealing everything, but rest of her upper body could be seen through the dress. She shakes her head a little trying to get her hair better just before the door opens.

Rawan opens the door and walks in, stopping next to the doorway, and behind her walks in a short man - no, a dwarf - and he stops right next to Rawan, gazing down at Daraette, his eyes getting seemingly darker as his face takes new kind of emotion in seconds. Daraette gives him big smile and winks, even thought her insides were screaming and she feels even more nervous. She had heard from one of the workers that dwarves penis was  _a little bit_ bigger than men's had. She feared that she couldn't take him in her, if the rumor really was true.

"This is Daraette's room. Next time you'll walk here yourself, if you decide to spent some time with her in the future. Be good to each other!" Rawan says, giving a playful glare to both of them before she leaves, closing the door after her. Daraette turns her grey eyes back to Dwalin and smiled. He seemed to be as nervous as she was. And Dwalin was. Something in this beautiful young woman made Dwalin feel suddenly like dwarfling having his first time.

"Hello there, master...?" Daraette decided to break the ice. She needed to be brave and encounter her nervousness, or then this wouldn't work out. The dwarf smiles and shakes his head before he meets her eyes.

"Dwalin, at your service" he says and bows a little. Daraette lifts herself to sit, the movement causing the other spaghetti brace to slide down her arm, revealing more of her breast. Daraette could see Dwalin swallowing and a bulge rising in his trousers. With what she could tell from the bulge, his surely wasn't a small one.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, master Dwalin. I am Daraette, at your service. And I hope you will find it in your taste" she says, with a little smile. Dwalin chuckles and sits down on the bed, as near the young woman as he dares.

"Well see about it. I hear I am yer first client" Dwalin says, watching Daraette's face, her little round cheeks, sharp chin, petite nose, the little dimples that rose on her cheeks when she started to smile, and her grey eyes. Dwalin found her rather beautiful, and her breasts while not as big as dwarrowdam's, were solid and round. And big enough for Dwalin's taste. Dwalin also decided not to mention or question her age. She seemed young to him, and Rawan had a skill to find out if people were lying.

"Yes, you are. You are my first time ever" Daraette says as if it was nothing. She knew she didn't need to voice it, but something tells her that she needed to tell this little detail to him. Dwalin inhales a breath and looks at her in the eye to confirm whatever she was pulling his leg or not. She was not. He was her first time ever... Dwalin wasn't sure what to think of it. He had never been anyone's first lover.

"Well then, I suppose I should make yer first time memorable tae ye, m'lady" Dwalin says and smirks. And he really meant it, he wanted to make Daraette feel good and remembering her first time with smile on her lips, not hating it. Daraette smiles, lowering her gaze as her cheeks start to turn red. This  _really_ wasn't what she expected from her first time to be, yet anything could still happen. She lifted her brace back to her shoulder, hearing a little disagreement from the dwarf.

"I really I hope I can give you the same pleasure" she says, looking shyly up. Dwalin smiles a little, taking her hand.

"Don't ye worry about it, am sure I'll love it. And we have all the time in world, so we don' need tae hurry" he says, winks and starts to undress himself. He throws his light coat and vest to the floor, before Daraette can even get grip of herself. He was right, she realized, they didn't need to hurry. If a client wanted a whore to himself for a whole day, they were welcome to keep her. Of course it cost them more, but it was their time and money they were spending. When Dwalin was about to take of his tunic, Daraette moves on her knees and closes the space between her and the dwarf.

"Need any help there?" she asks, moving her hand over Dwalin's thigh, her brace sliding down again, revealing some of her breast, causing Dwalin's member twitches in his trousers. Daraette leaves her hand near his member for a moment, before moving it back towards his knee. Daraette looks at Dwalin, raising her brow and giving Dwalin a suggestive smile. Dwalin, who holds the hem of his tunic, licks his lips and then he smirks. Getting more confidence from his smirk and how he looked at Daraette, she moves her hands next to Dwalin's and starts tugging his tunic up. Soon it flies over the air and lands the floor. Daraette looks at his muscular torso, his arms and neck in awe. He had tattoo's here and there, and also old scars from battle's he had been.

"You have been in many battles" Daraette says, moving her finger over one scar on Dwalin shoulder. Dwalin hums as he watches when Daraette moves her finger over his scar, then over to one of his tattoos. She was gazing them rather curiously, with hint of respect, Dwalin noted. Then she moves closer to Dwalin and presses a kiss to his shoulder, over the scar she had just cased.

Dwalin sighs, closing his eyes. Daraette moves her lips little more up and presses other kiss over the scar. Dwalin presses his right hand over Daraette's left side and moves it then on her back, just a little over her butt. Daraette turns to look at him and for a few seconds they just look at each others eyes. Finally Dwalin moves Daraette little closer to himself with one hand and when the woman's face is close enough, he cups her cheek and presses a kiss to her lips. They kiss once, then twice, until their kisses melt and deepen. Dwalin lets out a growl, which causes Daraette to stop.

"You alright?" she asks, fearing she might have done something wrong. Dwalin looks at her and sighs. She was so innocent, wanting to make sure she did everything right to pleasure  _just him,_ not herself. Dwalin moves his thump over Daraette's cheek and smiles.

"Aye, am alright. Ye just make ma stomach go on knots from want and excitement" Dwalin says. Daraette cock's her head to side and looks thoughtful. "Ya see, I wanna make you feel good, no  _better than good_. Like yer only woman in the world"

Daraette got surprised. From what she knew and had heard from other's, men usually didn't think of other's enjoyment, only their own. So when Dwalin told her, that he wanted to make her feel as good, even better than good, her chest warmed. She smiled him sweetly and felt a tears rising corner of eyes. Dwalin swipes them away before they could roll on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare ya or sound so selfish" Dwalin murmurs and lowers his case. Daraette lets out sob like laugh and presses her hand on Dwalin's cheek, lifting his head so that she could look at his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I... I just thought that my first time ever would be with some old man, who was cheating his wife with young, pretty woman. That he'd come once, maybe twice and then he'd be away. And that he'd hurt me and would make me feel horrible" Daraette says, feeling ashamed. Dwalin sighs, knowing that there were men, even dwarrows that could do that. Even he had done it few times, thrusting to woman few times, then coming and then leaving. But he didn't want to do that do Daraette, he wanted her to enjoy her time.  _To enjoy him._

"I would  _never_ to do that to ye, because..." Dwalin stops and looks at Daraette. Everything seemed to disappear from his head for the sight of her sad yet thankful face. Dwalin knew he didn't need to think what he should say, yet he did.

"Because ye deserve better. Yer beautiful lass, ye don' deserve some old hugs to grope on ye" Dwalin leans back to her and they kissed. Daraette could feel his words to be true in their kiss. He was warm under the touch, almost burning her fingers. She moved her other hand behind his neck and other one behind his bare back, moving her hand up and down. Dwalin breaks the kiss and moves away from Daraette, turning over to tuck his shoes and socks off from his feet.

Daraette closes the space between them, kissing and nibbling his shoulder, causing Dwalin to shiver every now and then. His member was in full fighting mode and there started to be quite tight in his trousers. Daraette moves her hands from his shoulder over his back to his sides. Dwalin shivered again and inhaled breath, wanting to kick the trousers out of his legs and take Daraette here and now, but he wanted to go slow. For Daraette sake, and for his too. In the end, it would be worth it.

Slowly Dwalin turned towards Daraette and took her with him to lay on the bed, Daraette laying on her back, her head resting on a pillow. Carefully Dwalin laid on top on her, kissing butterfly kisses on her forehead, between her eyes, her nose, cheek and finally her lips. Their lips move together in sync for a while, before Dwalin nips her lower lip. Daraette gasps and open's her mouth enough that Dwalin could push his tongue in her mouth. Daraette whimper's a little, not sure what to do. But when Dwalin starts to move his tongue around Daraette's tongue, she catches the idea and starts to mimic Dwalin's movement.

She moves her hand from behind his neck to rest against his chest, moving her fingertips against the hair on his chest. Dwalin growls and thrust his hips towards her core. Daraette sighs, feeling wetness grow in her sex. The emptiness between her thighs started to grow, causing her to whimper. She needed something to fill her. Something, anything.

Dwalin breaks the kiss and moves to her neck, moving his hand towards the hem of her dress. Dwalin foists his hands under the hem and moves his hands on Daraette's smooth, warm skin. Daraette shivers from his calloused skin touching hers. Dwalin's hands touch her black panties, move up to her hips, to her sides, and finally stopping under her breasts, and all the same he is nipping, kissing and sucking her neck. Daraette moans and moves heard more to her side to give Dwalin more space to work on her neck. Dwalin takes the change and starts to suck her neck even more. His hands move back down on Daraette's side to her hips and then back up. He repeats this few times, touching her skin but never meting her breasts, where Daraette wanted his hands.

Finally Dwalin moves his hands back to her hips, taking firm hold of her dress and tucking it up. Daraette moves her back up so that Dwalin can swing it over her and with few tugs Daraette's torso is bare. Dwalin throws the dress to the floor, gazing down at Daraette's body. Her skin was tanned, her breasts round, bushing up and her dark brown nipples were pointing up, already hard. Dwalin sighs to the sight and dips his head down to press a kiss above the little canyon between her breasts.

"So beautiful" Dwalin murmurs, his voice low. Daraette sighs and moves her legs to both side of Dwalin, bending them so that her knees were up to the sky. Dwalin sighs and starts to move his hips again against Daraette's core, his member twisting and getting nearer and nearer to its release. Too soon Dwalin stops the movement, taking a deep, fragile breath. If he would keep on going, he would come in his trousers. Daraette moves her hand between their bodies and cups Dwalin's member. She moves her hand up and down, stroking his member through his trousers. Then she stops her hand and gives a little squeeze. 

"Ah, Mahal" Dwalin hisses, his hips jerking. Daraette bits her lower lip to stop herself from smiling. Dwalin turns to look at her through his hooded eyelids and smirks.

"Yer death to me, ye know that?" Dwalin says and kisses her temple. Daraette giggles, moving her hands from Dwalin's member to his trousers waistband and starts to tug them down. Dwalin grunts and hoists his hips, starting to tug the trousers off by himself, while Daraette lowers her feet back to bed. When Dwalin's hip, ass and member are freed, Daraette gases to the sight. His penis was bigger than Daraette expected. She moves her hand closer to his member, grasping it, her finger being far from meeting each others. Dwalin hisses and jerks his hips. Daraette bits her lower lip again and moves her hand up and then down, as slow as she can. Dwalin inhales shakily breath and presses his head to Daraette's neck, trousers forgotten a little above his knees. Daraette replies the movement and after some time his hip starts to do a little back and for movement.

"Don' stop. Oh Mahal, please lass, don' stop" Dwalin is murmuring against Daraette's neck. She smiles and moves her hand little faster. Dwalin starts to moan louder, closing his eyes. It doesn't take him long before he spills his seed on Daraette's hip, thigh and lower stomach with a grunt. Daraette stroke's him few more time and then she lets go of him, moving her hands to his side, stomach and finally stopping to his chest. She looks down at Dwalin, who is still leaning his head to her neck. His body is half on top of Daraette's body, his trousers still up to his knees. Daraette couldn't help but smile to him. She presses a kiss on his bald and feels how Dwalin moves a little. Then he looks up at her, smiling.

"You alright?" Daraette asks, a little smile still on her lips. Dwalin nods and gets up to lean on his hands. He looks down at Daraette, smiling.

"Aye, am better than ever. Ye know, Daraette, ye are a first who has gotten me cum so fast, while I still have ma trousers on ma legs" Dwalin says, grinning at the end. The way how Dwalin had said Daraette's name made her heart skip a beat. Daraette sighs happily, moving her hands over Dwalin back. He shivers, closes his eyes and swallows, his member getting hard again.

"Well, I'm happy to take a pleasure of that then. But maybe we should get them off now, unless..." Daraette says, but is interrupted by Dwalin pressing a kiss to her mouth. They kiss while Dwalin kicks his trousers to floor. Dwalin breaks the kiss and moves to Daraette's neck. Daraette sighs, moving her head to the side, giving Dwalin better ankle.

"Mahal, lass, ye really think we're done here? Am gonna fuck ye so hard and slow and so long ye'll forgot the world even exists and ye'll scream only my name" Dwalin says and then he grasps her breasts. Daraette moans, wrapping her other leg around Dwalin's hip, pulling him closer to her. Dwalin let's out low growl and squeezes her breast. Then he takes a hold of her hard nipple with his thump and forefinger and pins it. Daraette lets out a whine. Dwalin looks her lustful expression before he takes her other nipple in his mouth and sucks it hard. Daraette arches her back and lets out a silence scream, her nails scratching Dwalin's back. The wetness and emptiness between her thighs started to nip her. Daraette pleaded Dwalin to touch her sex, but the stubborn dwarf continued to play with her breasts. Instead Dwalin starts to move his tongue around Daraette's nipple, pinching and rolling her other nipple with his fingers. Daraette sighs and moans, feeling tightness forming in her core. Daraette starts to move a little around Dwalin, wanting him to stop. Dwalin glances her and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Is alright love, let it happen'" he says trying to calm her, still nipping her nipple with his fingers. Daraette lets out a fragile breath, feeling the electricity of Dwalin's fingers on her nipple and the growing tightness in her core. Dwalin presses his body on top of Daraette's and takes her hard, wet nipple back in his mouth, sucking it hard. Daraette gasps and her body jerk. She feels Dwalin's hard member touching her stomach, waiting to be used. Dwalin moves his free hand against Daraette's side, sending goosebumps through her body. Dwalin starts to suck her nipple harder and he grasps her other breast, squeezing it hard. The tightness in Daraette's core explodes. Daraette's eyes close tightly and she opens her mouth and lets out a silence scream, while her body is shaking while a strong feeling of pleasure takes over her body. All the while when Daraette is cumming, Dwalin keeps on sucking her breast and squeezing her breast. When Daraette relaxes and is only shaking under him, Dwalin stops, nibbling her shoulder and then kissing her.

"That was... It was..." Daraette says, trying to find the right words to describe how good it had felt.

"Aye, it was" Dwalin humms and nips Daraette's ear lobe. Daraette sighs and tightens her leg around Dwalin's hip. Then she gasps when she feels Dwalin pressing his finger against her sex through the fabric of her panties. Dwalin starts to move his finger up and down, growling a little to the wetness he feels on her panties.

"Yer so wet. Yer so wet for me" he murmurs, nipping Daraette's earlobe again. Daraette is shaking under him, sobbing the air to her lungs. Far too soon Dwalin stops and gets up, causing Daraette to move her leg to his side. Dwalin takes a hold of Daraette's panties and with few tugs they fly to floor. Daraette lays naked under Dwalin, looking up to him with pure lust on her face while she is breathing heavily. Her hip and stomach are still sparkling wet from his seed. This was it, Dwalin couldn't take it any longer. He needed to push himself in her, move in her, make them both feel like they weren't in this world anymore, cum inside of her... Dwalin licks his lips as the thought crosses his mind, strokes his member few times and then takes hold of Daraette's legs from under the knee, setting her a little better for him to get in her. Daraette gasps and looks at Dwalin with surprised eyes.

"Are ye ready tae give yerself tae me?" Dwalin asks, looking at Daraette. She licks her lips and looks up to him. Dwalin doesn't move a muscle while he waits her to answer. Then she finally nods, feeling that she was ready to take him.

"Yes..." she breaths out. Dwalin sighs and lowers his head little. He felt a little nervous again. Then he lifts his head, when he feels Daraette's hand touching his arm.

"It's alright, my dear, I can take you" she says, smiling up to him.  _My dear_ , Dwalin thought smiling even wider, feeling joy in those few words. The he bent's down, kissing Daraette, who crosses her arms behind Dwalin's back. While they kiss, Dwalin moves the tip of his member on Daraette's sex, trying to find the entrance. Daraette sighs in their kiss just for feeling his member moving on her lower lips. Then Dwalin finds her entrance keeping the tip of his member in there. He breaks the kiss and looks down at Daraette.

"This'll hurt" he says, not moving in her yet. Daraette nods few times and take a deep breath.

"Yes, I.. I know. It's OK, I'm ready" she says and gasps. Dwalin pushes the tip and little more of his member in her, then he stills. Daraette keeps her eyes shut and tries to focus on breathing. She felt the ripping pain in her sex where Dwalin's member was. When tears start to gather in her eyes, Dwalin starts to move back and forth, pushing his member a little more in her. Daraette gasps and tightens her hands around Dwalin's neck, scratching his skin with her nail. Dwalin grunts, and turns to look at her. When he sees the tear that rolls just in time from her eye, he stops moving and presses himself against Daraette.

"It's alright, lakhdûna-ê, the pain will go away" Dwalin murmurs, kissing the tears away. Daraette takes a deep breath and loosens her grip. She knew the pain would turn to pleasure, it just took some adjusting. Time went on and on, neither of them not knowing how long they stayed still, just breathing and caressing each other. When Daraette started to relax enough, Dwalin starts to move again. Daraette gasps again, noting how the pain isn't that bad anymore. Every time Dwalin move's, it send sparks to her core. Dwalin moves slowly, pushing himself deeper with every thrust. Daraette moans, wrapping her legs around Dwalin's hip, causing Dwalin to push rest of his member to her nether. Daraette gasps, as Dwalin moans for her tightness around his member. Dwalin stops his movement, inhaling her scent and thanking Mahal that this very woman could take him inside as her first lover ever. However she could do it, Dwalin didn't know.

He kisses Daraette's temple, nips her earlobe, and when Daraette turns to look at him, her eyes being teary, Dwalin presses his lips to hers. The first kiss is light like a touch of butterfly's, their second kiss deepens and finally they turn hungry, take-it-all-like kisses. Dwalin starts to move with slow motion's, Daraette moaning in their kiss. When the pain is fully gone, Daraette starts moan more, louder. Dwalin breaks the kiss and just gases down at her, watching how she enjoys him moving inside of her. Then Dwalin starts to move faster, taking his member almost out, leaving only a little of his tip inside and then he pushed all the way in her. Daraette gasps. Dwalin repeats the movement until he feels his member getting near to it's release. He thrusts back in, feeling how Daraette started to tighten against his member, near her release too.

"Come for me, darlin'" Dwalin murmurs to Daraette, speeding up his thrusts. Daraette starts to moan louder, feeling her core tightening. As Dwalin thrust hard in her, Daraette feels like her insides explodes and every thrust Dwalin makes after it makes it stronger. Daraette's walls milk Dwalin, and after few thrust Dwalin grunts and releases his seed inside Daraette. She sighs, feeling the warm fluid inside of her. She knew it was a risk, that she might get pregnant, but... she just didn't care. She would bear the child, if it...

Daraette opens her eyes, turning to Dwalin, who is laying on top of her and is keeping his head right next to Daraette's, on the pillow. They both are panting, listening to each others heavy breathing. Daraette moves her hand lazily over Dwalin back and when her hand meets his butt cheek, she squeezes it. Dwalin grunts and his hip thrust forward, his member being still inside of Daraette. She sighs as Dwalin's member moves. Dwalin grunts again, feeling his member getting hard.

"Ye sure know how tae turn me on" Dwalin murmurs against Daraette's shoulder before kissing it. Daraette grins, squeezing his butt cheek again.

"What, does the right cheek turn you on and left one turns you off?" Daraette asks jokingly. Dwalin laughs and then he thrust once, receiving a moan from Daraette.

"Ready for a second round, my dear?" Dwalin asks, thrusting again and taking her nipple between his finger, rolling it lightly.

"Y-yes, please Dwal- AH" Daraette sighs, while Dwalin starts their 'second run'.

* * *

 Hour and half, and  _few_ fucks later Dwalin lays on the bed on his back, Daraette resting against his side, her head resting against Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin had his arms around Daraette, his thumps caressing her smooth skin. They were silent, Dwalin staring the ceiling and Daraette looking past Dwalin's chest to the wall. She moves her hand from Dwalin's arm to his chest and caresses it.

"Thank you" Daraette whispers. Dwalin frowns, tightening his arm around Daraette's smaller body in quiet question.

"Thank you for this. I-I couldn't have asked for better first time. Now I... Now I only fear that it's not as good with the others" Daraette says, not daring to look up and meet Dwalin's eyes. Dwalin chuckles and hugs the woman near his body. Daraette snuggles herself little better in his arms and settles resting half on top of him, still not looking up at him.

"I'm glad I could make you like this. Not everyone is as excellent lover as I am, but don't ye worry. I'll come back for ye, just ya'll wait and see. Then I'll make you feel even better" Dwalin says, moving his hands around Daraette's back. She finally lifts her head and looks at Dwalin, a little smile on her lips.

"I can't wait until the next time" she murmurs, bending down to give a kiss to him. Dwalin hums and moves his hand to touch Daraette's core. Wetness, Dwalin's seed, meet's his hand. Dwalin breaks the kiss and closes his eyes. Every time they had fucked, he had come inside of her. There was a risk that she might get pregnant.

"Dwalin, what is it?" Daraette asks, caressing his cheek. Dwalin opens his eyes, imagining Daraette with round stomach, carrying his child. It warmed his heart, unlike the thought of other whore's carrying his. Not even imagine of Sunna being pregnant with his child could make Dwalin's heart feel so warm, so full.

"Daraette, my dear, if..." Dwalin looks Daraette to eyes, licking his lips. He felt suddenly so nervous. "If ye get pregnant from our lovemaking, come see me. I live in the town of dwarves, near this brothel. Just ask Dwalin, they'll know who you mean"

Daraette looks at Dwalin for a moment and then she smiles, and nods. Dwalin sighs and kisses her, moving his fingers in her wetness. Daraette moans, pressing down against Dwalin's body.

"One more time? Inside of me?" she whimpers. Dwalin chuckles, fingering Daraette near her release.

"Aye, one more time, anywhere you want, darlin'" he answers, turning them over and pushing inside of her. "Anywhere you want"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lakhdûna-ê: My light
> 
> I know I might have written the khuzdul wrong in this fic, but I'm not that familiar with the language and I'm using Dwarrowschoolar as translator with words.


End file.
